Mogeko One Shots (Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea)
by sub-ice diamond
Summary: Random one shots of what I think happen before and after Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea conflict. This story isn't actually 'complete'. There is NO end to this story. Our imaginations will continue for us.
1. Chapter 1: First Dinner

"Thank you again for taking me up the islands Samekachi"

"Anything for you Wadanohara"

"So what are we going do? Bird watching, gazing at the beautiful sunset?"

"No, I was thinking of something different for a change. If that's alright with you?"

"Oh its fine Samekichi" The shark boy smile at his witch. After Samekichi came back, he wasn't the same Samekichi from before, meaning his physical features change and a slight of emotion too. He wasn't the arrogant, rude and mean shark that betray Wadanohara. He change to sympathetic, nice, sort of calm but yet protective of Wadanohara. His features change, he was now 5'7, the fur line of his black jacket was change to black instead of white. Along with a silver gray necklace. He wore his grey shirt, dark grey jeans and his black boots. He was more older now.

Wadanohara had become much different too. She was no longer a little girl, but now a middle age teenager. Her whole wardrobe was different. **Her dress ****is a**** darker shade of blue, her jean collar is replaced with a black bow, and six buttons decorate the front of the torso. She now wears dark blue tights with lighter dark blue boots; her pigtail ties are black, and the braids themselves are now much longer than before. The bow behind her is dark blue, and wing-shaped objects also seem to come from behind her. Her hat is now darker blue, the ribbon and anchor decoration are replaced with a black ribbon and various hook decorations on chains dangle about the hat and hang from the brim.**

After Samekichi's return from the Sea of Death and reunion they have. The two young people started going out and become a couple.

"So does this mean no bird watching today?" Wada ask her familar friend. She smile at him as she hop off Samekichi's back. Samekichi transform back to his human creature form and walk on the island. He smile and toke her hands into his.

"No, not today. It's something I've been meaning to do since I got back"

"Oh? then why haven't you done it?"

"Well you know.. I want.. the right time" He answer nervously. The sea witch nodded in an understatement. she gave Samekichi a hug. He hugged back and gave Wada a kiss on her head.

"Come on, lets go before it gets more dark" she nodded and let Samekichi lead the way.

"But first"

"What?"

"I want you to close your eyes... please? Its a surprise"

Wadanohara smile and nodded. "Anything for my shark" She close her eyes and let Samekichi toke her hand and continue to walk to where ever the special surprise is.

As they continue to walk on the island. Samekichi starts to feel nervous about his idea. His self conscious started to question himself. Will Wadanohara like it? Is it perfect? Will she dump me? Is it to much? The more he question about himself, the more his self esteem start to lower down.

_'You can do this Samekichi'_

**'No you wont, ****Wadanohara ****wont like it"**

'You really think she wont like it?'

_"Samekichi , dont listen to this idiot. ___Wadanohara___is going appeartiate your surprise. You know she isnt that type of girl'_

**'How do you know? She could be hiding her REAL feeling under that nice girl talk'**

The sea creature started to growl and clench his hold on his girlfriends hand. Wadanohara felt Samekichi grip tighten, she frown and stopped walking. She felt her boyfriend movements stop as well.

"Samekichi is something wrong?"

"Noth...thing is wrong. Why? are you not feeling up for the surprise?"

"No, no. I am but..."

"But"

"Your hurting my arm"

"Oh! sorry Wadda. I wasn't even noticing it. Sorry" He loosen his grip.

"Its ok samekichi. but are you ok? I feel like something is bothering you"

"Nothing is bothering me. I just...want this to be perfect" he said, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Samekichi even though I cant see. I can tell that something is bothering you. Please tell me, maybe I can help?"

He sigh and shake his head and continue to walk while holding Wadanohara hand.

"Samekichi, stop walking I want know whats wrong with you?"

"Hold on for a few seconds"

"No! I want to know now!"

"We are almost there, just wait for a while"

"No, I want know now!"

"Ok you really want know why am I acting like this?"

"Yes"

"Fine, open your eyes then"

The sea witch open her eyes, but she wasn't looking at her familiar. She was looking at a small table, decorated with a silver white table cloth, with moon and wave designs. On top of the table, there were twp empty plates, silver wear place on there positions. Glass cups on the right, two candles place in the middle, with a small flame lighting up the area. The food was scattered around the candles within a good distance. Small sea shells, pearls and dry up sea weed around the eat ible objects as decorations. Silver blue chairs position from opposite directions from each other.

"Sa.. Sa... Samekichi.. Is this for me?" The sea witch became astonish at the sight of what Samekichi did.

"Yes... Do you like it?" He said nervously. He rubbed the back of his, he was looking down at his boots. The poor shark was to scared of what his girlfriend would say.

"Like it? I LOVE it!" A smile appear on her face, she turn around and gave Samekichi a hug which caught him off guard. Samekichi was surprise of how Wadanohara was aknowledge by it.

"You.. You really do?" He look down at her. Wada look up and nodded at him.

"Thank you Samekichi, if I new we were going have dinner. I would have wear something more appropriate for the occasion" She blush and look back down at her dress. Now it was Samekichi's turn to smile.

"You look fine for tonight Wadanohara, I love the way you are" He said.

"Your just saying that because you're my boyfriend, who is the best by the way" She wink at him.

"And you're the best girlfriend I ever had"

They gaze into each others eyes. After a rumble from Samekichi. The couple went over to the lovely dinner table and eat and stare at the moon and sea...

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! This is the second chapter from my Mogeko story on wattpad, but this is the first chapter one . I also have a gaming channel! woo! I'm currently playing The Gray Garden and WATGS. I upload on Saturdays and Sundays. The name is ROXXY_Blade. So check it out if you want to.

Also find me here!

Twitter: La_reyna_chave

Tumblr: roxxy-blade

Facebook: .

Wattpad: MariaQuevedo


	2. Chapter 2: First Word

Chapter 2: First word

The sound of a baby gurgling fill the room of a baby witch ling. The small child was looking at the moon like sphere that sat high from the palace of Sea Kingdom. The little baby was no one other than miss Wadanohara.

After Wadanohara had hatch out an egg where her father had left her, Tatsumiya was there from the first day to raise and be there for Wadanohara. Tatsumiya had no problem of taking care of the little witch ling, she enjoy every second of it! Yes, there were some problems for her and Wadanohara but she was able to calm and put Wadanohara and the safety of the Sea Kingdom first.

Little Wadanohara kept looking and smiling up at the white sphere. She clap her hands together and wiggle her tiny baby feet with full excitement.

"Someone is bubbly, did you have a nice nap Wadanhoara?" The female sea creature said, walking over towards the witch. She smile down and pick the small baby up and softly rock her. Wadanohara look at Tatsumiya and smile more.

"I'll take that as a yes, do you want go see Plumo and the others?" she cooed at her Wadanohara. Wada look back at the sphere and smile more happily.

"What are you looking at Wadanohara?" She look at her confuse.

"Tatsumiya the... oh miss Wadanohara is up" The green sea creature came into the room and saw at Tatsumiya and Wadanohara.

"Yes she is up, do you need anything Helica?" She look back at her friend.

"I just came by to tell you Plumo and I are going do some errands. Do you need anything while we are gone?"

"Hmmm, no don't think so" Tatsumiya thought for a second, but shake her head. Wadanohara made another excited sound.

"I wonder whats going on through her head right now?" Helica said sounding curious.

"Who knows, she is a baby. She keeps staring at..."

" Meikai would have been proud if he was still alive" She blubber out.

"Yes, he would say such sweet things to Wadanhoara. I wish he was still around" Tatsumiya smile again but sigh at the thought of Meikai.

"We all do Tatsumiya. I wonder how she is going feel when she doesn't where her father is gone. let alone her mother" Looking down at the floor.

" Meikai didn't talk about her much, but he did say she was as beautiful as the moon" She chuckle at the memory when Meikai talk about the mysteries girl.

"Well I'll be going now. You know where me and Plumo will be"

"Come back sober Helica. I don't want see you drunk or hear about a fight you got into"

"I'll be fine Tatsumiya. Help out your friend out Wadanohara" She reassure her friend and look down at the baby.

Wadanohara look back and smile, wiggling her arm at Helica.

"I don't know what you are saying, but I'm guessing your taking my side" Wadanohara frown but smile more and went back looking at moon. With that, Helica left the room to go leave the castle with Plumo. Tatsumiya walk over to the window where the soft light shine through the clear glass window. She look out the window seeing many citizens of the Sea Kingdom walking and chatting.

"I wish there could have been another way for your father to save the sea" She spoke to Wadanohara, looking back down at her.

"Things would been different. The past and present would change the future" She slowly smile.

"But I'm glad your father gave me the responsibility to take care of you Wadanohara. In many ways, you and your father Meikai are so much alike."She smile more. "You have his eyes, his hair and his smile..."

"... You will be a great witch just like your father Wadanohara" She gave Wadanohara a kiss on her forehead and place her back in her crib. Wadanohara made noise making Tatsumiya look back and simply smile at her.

"Ssshhh I'll be back with your bottle" calming her down. she left the room to get Wadanohara bottle. The tiny witch baby continue to look at the moon that rest on top of the sea kingdom castle.

What Tatsumiya and the rest of the sea kingdom people didn't know was... Wadanohara saw an image of her father and mother. In a way she knew her father was somewhere around her, not physically around but spiritual. The same for her mother.

"Da...da..Ma..ma"

_She.. the moon, and I... The sea... will be watching over you...I pray for your happiness." The words of the Great Sorcerer said._

* * *

A/N: Hello Mogeko Fandom! Sorry I haven't been active on this site. If you are new to this story, I welcome you and enjoy what my imagination has process. I will TRY to upload as much as I can. I don't know when I will update, but since I have some people who have me on the alert list will be notified. So if you haven't then go ahead and put me on your list. I have other stories if you are interested in reading. I will try to upload some others this year. I also have a Wattpad account if you are interested in seeing some original stories I have been doing. If not, then that's ok! I understand. See ya next time!

Twitter: ROXXY_Blade

tumblr:roxxy-blade

Wattpad: ROXXY_Blade


	3. Chapter 3: Cherryblood meets Dlozo

Chapter 3: Cherryblood meets Dlozo

The night sky of Sea Kingdom was set as beautiful as ever. But what made it more gorgeous was sea lights that drape and hung around and across the buildings and street lamps of Sea kingdom.  
The Sea Kingdom has a special celebration today that celebrated the newborns of his daughters. People gather to celebrate a banquet and dance for the daughters.

"Melikai would you help me carry the cake?"

"Mmmm? Oh! Sorry Tasumiya, I wasn't paying attention again."

"Your still thinking about her huh?"

"Obvious huh?"

"Yes, so are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Melikai you know what I mean!"

"I don't!"

"Your lying"

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not"

"Melikai I'm being serious here! Am i going to meet her or not?"

"You will Tasumiya, I promise you! Now let's take the cake back to the castle"

"All of sudden your so interested in the party?"

"Tasumiya, it is our job to get things done for the party. Now come along, the faster we get this finish. We will continue on the magic lessons" The sorcerer said, as he toke the cake from his friend and went inside the castle. Tasumiya smile and shake her head side to side at her friends action. It's been 2 months since he met 'the love of his life'. Melikia had been gushing over about her, he wouldn't brag about her, She knew Melikai wouldn't do that to annoy her to death. She would see him daydreaming or being out of focus when he was busy.

'You are definitely in love Melikai' She thought to herself and began to walk into the castle.

The party planning people had set up the decorations up, making it beautiful and spectacular. The committee was almost done arraigning the food, until a group of guys came in bringing loud noise and trash into the ball room.

"Whhhhhoooooooo! LET'S PARTY!" one the guys yell at. His friends cheer him on encouraging to make more noise.

"PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY!" They all chanted.

"Eh not those idiots again" Tasumiya said, as she, Melikai and Dolzo look at the group of guys making a fool of themselves.

"Its sad to see those guys being foolish"

"Mmmhmm..." Dolzo mumble, she was busy looking at the pink hair guy. He had his hair down, cut up and mess up a bit, making it look messy. His eyes were ruby red and he laughed darkly at his friends, he wore a white button down t shirt and black jeans with matching shoes. Dolzo felt her heart flutter and her ability to speak stop.

"Dolzo?... Dolzo... Dolzo!"

"Earth to Dolzo"

Dolzo snapped out of her trance and look at her friends Melikia and Tasumiya.

"huh?"

"You okay Dolzo? You seem to dozen out for a bit" Melikia ask, feeling her forehead to see if she was ok. Melikia knew something was up, but he didn't want to say anything around because Tasumiya would worry.

"oh... Yeah! Of course I am. I must be getting tired, I haven't had much sleep lately with the party planning you know" The big red lobster said, making an excuse. She felt bad for lieing to her two friends, but she was afraid of telling them about her crush and what she was feeling.

"Well the head committee is pressuring us to make this party perfect for the king and his daughters" Tasumiya said, looking back the group of idiots that were being yell at by the head committee.

"Well why not go home and take a rest? I can walk you back home" Melikia suggested.

"Well... I don't know" Dolzo looked down unsure.

"Its better if you had someone to walk with you, and its probably better if you don't end up walking with those guys" Tasumiya said, nudging her to the side where the yelling had began to occur.

"Well, maybe you're right" Dolzo said, she look at her friend Melikia and nodded. Melikia smile and offer her to walk first.

On the way to the exit/entrance of the room where the party was held. Melikia and Dolzo were having small conversations about the party. By the time they were out, Dolzo couldn't help but look back where the mystery bad boy, who was now to busy looking tough and watching the streets like he own it. Dolzo kept looking at him, admiring his features. His pink soft hair, the shrimp antennas push back and down on his hair. His red eyes hard on something like he was focusing on something. He lowered his eyes lids down. He whisper something to himself and open his eyes again and shifted his eyes to the side where Dolzo and Melikia were standing. Dolzo and the mystery guy looked at each other for a while until the same group of guys call him out, but not by his name.

Dolzo quickly look away from him and continue on walking with Melikia. Melikia had notice of what Dolzo was doing, he smile a little seeing that she found her first love/crush. He kept quiet on the rest of the walk until the group of idiots walk past and mock whistle at Dolzo and Melikia.

"Hey dude, nice girlfriend!"

"Quiet the catch!"

"Is she paying you to date her"

"Nice body lobster!"

The insults hit Dolzo very hard to her heart. She stopped and felt like crying, of course Dolzo was insecure, that's how some teenagers are! She couldn't help but felt more self conscious of her body. The more insults had thrown at her, the more it upset Dozlo. Melikia place a hand on Dolzo claw and patted her gently, giving her soothing and calm complements, trying to calm down his friend. The group of idiots scream louder at the two. This made Melikia became upset he look at the group and walked towards them, he didn't walk closer to them, no he was smarted then that, he kept his distance between him and them. He took a quick glance at the guy Dolzo had a crush on and shake his head. This made the guy shrug and pretended to look away.

"Aw is magic boy going pull a rabbit out of his hat?"

"Oh don't pull a sand dollar out of my ear! Its to painful!"

"Why even bother dating that big fat lobster dude?"

Melakia look back at the group and glared at them, he tipped his Sorceres hat up.

"You know those insults don't make you superior" He began to speak casually.

"A matter of fact, you idiots aren't that superior or better than anyone else. I could care less of what you say about myself, but if you dare to say one more thing about my friend or try something. You will regret it" He said, with his voice going serious.

"And what will you do about it?" One of them said, grinning at Melikai.

"I think you should rethink about that choice sir, but I did warn you" He pull out his staff and did a spell call the Sea Spell III on the group of idiot. With the power of the sea, Melikia had no problem with hurting the trouble makers. He shrink his staff and place it back in his jacket and turn back to Dolzo who was amaze at the abilities what her friend could do.

"That should teach those guys a lesson about making fun of the Sorcerer of the Sea"

"Thank you for standing up for me Melikai"

"It was no problem Dolzo, your my friend and I don't like it when people do that to my friends" This made Dozlo feel happy and reasure, she look back at her crush boy, but sadly he was gone. Melikai look where Dolzo was looking and frown.

"You like Cherryblood?"

"Huh?" Look at Melikai in confusion.

"Cherryblood, that guy you have an eye for" He turn back at his friend.

"Oh, um yeah. Is it that obvious?" She blush. He smile softly at her and pat her claw gently.

"Hey, I know that feeling. Maybe you should ask him out for the party?'

"I don't think Cherryblood would want take me out on a date. I mean look at me, I'm big and unattractive. No one will never date me" She said looking down at herself. Melikai sigh and think to himself for an idea. He look up at the sea sky and got an idea.

"Hey, I know a spell that can turn you into an another creature well you know with two feet but you will somewhat the same but your body will be different" He explain.

"How long will it last?"

"I don't know, I never used a spell like that before but, maybe it will be a few hours or so"

"Do it Melikai" Dolzo said.

A few hours later the party began to start, everyone in the Sea Kingdom partying fun and happy. Dolzo and Melikai were standing at the front of the entrance, nobody was around the streets because everyone was inside.

"Now this won't hurt alright?" He told Dolzo, the lobster nodded and felt scared about this.

"Alright" Melikai toke a deep breath and softly chanted a spell and wave an arm at Dolzo, a poof of smoke appear around Dolzo and engulf her for a sec and disappear. Revealing a different Dolzo. She was no longer big and a normal lobster. Her body was a regular body with pale skin. Her her hands were still in a form of claws, her hair was long with vibrant red and her antennas were push back.

Dolzo wore a simple red knee length dress, she has small white flats on and her eyes were black.

"Whoa" Melikai said, looking at Dolzo in amazement.

"What's wrong, did it came out bad?" She started to panic.

"No no, the spell worked perfectly on you. It's hard to tell its really you"

"Really?

"Yeah, so how you feel?"

"I feel weird but in a good way" She look down at her body and at her claw hands.

"Whoa, claws are still there, but my arms are different" She looked amaze.

"Well glad you're enjoying it, but I don't know how long the spell will last, so I think it's best if you go and hangout with Cherryblood"

"Wait, what about Tasumiya and you?"

"Don't worry about it, we will be fine. Now go and have fun!" He smile.

"Alright, oh and Melikai?" Dolzo said. Melikai look back at his friend before headed inside.

"Yeah"

Dolzo smile sweetly and hugged her friend and look at him.

"Thank you, this means a lot"

"Melikai smile sweetly at her and gave her a smile squeeze.

"Anything for a friend who is in love"

As Dolzo walk into the ball room, she look around the room to find Cherryblood. So far no progress or sight of him. She turn to see Melikai walking somewhere at the far end of the room. She kept walking around the room, looking for Cherryblood.

With minutes going by, the party was full of a lot of members of the Sea Kingdom, many people were talking, dancing or eating. Dolzo had saw guys giving her looks and watching her walking. Some whilst at her and the others were giving her nice complements. Dolzo of course blush and thanked them for the complement and continue looking for Cherryblood.

'I hope hes here' She thought to herself. Dolzo really wanted to talk to him, now she is change sea creature. She had some confidence that Cherryblood will notice her.

"Well hello baabbbbyyy" A blue hair long guy place a hand on Dolzo hip. He turn her around, facing her toward him.

"I never seen you around the kingdom. You new here?" He ask Dolzo, apparently he didn't know he was talking to the same person from earlier. Dolzo looked at him annoyed and disgusted.

"No, but I would appreciate it if you let go of me" She said. The guy chuckle at her and kept his hand in the same place.

"Why should I let a beautiful girl go? What if I wanted to talk to her miss" He casually said, pulling her more close. Dolzo felt very uncomfortable and more annoyed by the thick skull guy.

"I think she rather be let go Hamlet"

The two sea creatures look to see a tall pink hair shrimp male. He had one a white button up dress shirt, the top buttons were loosely unbutton. Black dress pants and dress shoes that match his pants. He look between Hamlet and Dolzo.

"Aw Cherry, don't be like that! Can't you see I'm trying to impress this hottie? Hamlet complain. Dolzo rolled her eyes and try to move away from him, but it was more difficult.

"Hamlet she is not enjoying your company let her go" He look at his him friend with dark eyes his eyes turn blood red, making him look scary.

"Hmmp fine then. You always ruin my fun with girls" The idiot mumble, letting go of Dolzo and pushing her toward Cherryblood. Dolzo landed against Cherryblood chest. He turn back and left the two alone.

Dolzo look up at Cherryblood, he looked down at her with a small smile.

"You ok?" He ask her, she nodded in a response and look back down.

"Thank you" She muttered.

"It was nothing, a girl like you shouldn't be put up with Hamlet. He's an asshole" He explain.

"Yeah, I know. I feel bad when he gets a girl."

Cherryblood chuckle and smile more, his eyes started to go back to their normal color.

"I know, so I never seen you around?"

"Oh well um, I live in the kingdom before. I don't go out to much"

"Really? Why not?"

"I just... I just feel so insecure about myself. I mean I get rude complements from guys like him"

"Like Hamlet? Well you shouldn't let them get to you, those are words and words shouldn't hurt you"

"You don't know how it feels"

"True, but I know letting those mean comments get to you won't get you nowhere or make you happy in life"

"Why are you being so nice?" She question Cherryblood.

"I don't know. I feel like I should be right now" Shrugging his answer.

"... Well thank you"

"... You remind me of someone" he said.

"Who?" She look up.

"A certain girl who I'm wondering if she is going to show up at this party"

"..oh well, who is she?" She sounded disappointed and hurt.

"Her name is Dolzo, she's friends with Melikai and Tasumiya. I was wondering if she was here so I can talk to her"

When those words left his mouth, Dolzo was amaze of what he was saying. He wanted to talk to her! The old her!

"Oh, maybe she is with her friends"

"Yeah maybe, well it was nice talking to you..."

"Ruby... My name is Ruby. Bye Cherryblood" Dolzo wave and left leave Cherryblood sight before he could stop her or say anything else. Cherryblood watch the girl go, he was going ask if she knew Dolzo but didn't get the chance to. Cherryblood felt some how weird around Ruby, he felt this feeling before when he heard Dolzo or notice her appearance. He look down at his hands where they touch Ruby's back. He look back upand shrugged the thought that came into his mind.

I don't know how to ended this so yeah... Let your imagination run wild! This is the last part of my Thanksgiving Special Part 3! Sorry for not posting this on Thanksgiving like the other two. I have seasonal work, which I HATE so much, college and recordings for my YouTube Channel my finals are coming, and I am failing math, which is not surprising.

But I will try my hardest to make another chapter up! So anyway, the next one is Angel God party. Same thing from the Demon Devil one, but this time its going be more fun and something... lol. Sorry can't think of a word for the second one.

I have a YouTube channel call ROXXY Blade and I'm currently playing Wadanoahara and The Great Blue Sea and The Gray Garden but i am co playing with my friend in Mad Father so check out my videos. And if I'm worth watching, Subscribe, like and comment for more!

Twitter: ROXXY_Blade

tumblr:roxxy-blade

.

FanFiction: Sub-Ice Diamond

Comment, share, follow and vote for more!

See ya on Christmas Eve!


End file.
